<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Work Distractions by CozyKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231013">Work Distractions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume'>CozyKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottoming from the Top, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Name-Calling, No Plot/Plotless, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyKozume/pseuds/CozyKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew working from home with Kenma would come with so many distractions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Work Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think! </p><p>Wrote this while avoiding my work and not answering emails :)<br/>Hope you enjoy lol</p><p>Tumblr: CozyKozume</p><p>Follow for more active updates :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Working from home when Kenma is also home is proving to be so much harder than you thought. The man slept in until about noon, but once he was up, the amount of work you got done was cut in half...And that's if you were able to do any work after...</p><p>On this particular Tuesday morning, Kenma shuffled his way out of your shared bedroom and to the kitchen table where you have been set up and working for months now.</p><p>“Hmm good morning..” He mumbles as he walks by, giving you a kiss on the top of your head. You smile, watching him go through his "morning" routine of making coffee and popping some waffles into the toaster. You shift your gaze back to your computer screen, pecking away at your keyboard while reading back to yourself. Kenma smirks to himself, watching as you focus in on your work and forget that he is even there. </p><p>With cat like movements, Kenma walks over to stand behind you, looking down at you and your attire for the day. He can truly appreciate how good you look in a baggy tee shirt and leggings (although he is a sucker for leggings. Especially if you are the one in those leggings.) He glances at your computer screen, moving his hands over your shoulders and massaging them softly. He leans down, brushing his lips to against your ear, kissing and softly nibbling on it while keeping his eyes glued to the screen. “And what are you working on today?” he says in a low voice, causing goosebumps to race across your skin, and a shiver to travel up your back.</p><p>“I am working on an SOP for the new hire process company wide. And it would be wonderful if I could complete this in peace today.” You add extra emphasis to the "in peace" portion of your sentence, trying to nudge his head away by tilting yours into his. You can feel his smile against your neck as he brings his lips down to where your neck and shoulder meet. “Hmm but wouldn’t it be more fun to do something else...” he whispers against your skin, sinking his teeth into you as he moves his hands over your waist and stomach.</p><p>“Mmm Kenma...You’re going to throw off my groove...” You whine, tilting your head back anyways as he moves one hand up to warp around your throat.</p><p>“Okay okay...just take a quick break ya know...just a quick..15..minute break..” He says slowly, grabbing you by the front of your shirt and tugging you towards the living room. He pulls you down to straddle him as he sits down, his hands going to your ass and grabbing it roughly as his lips connect with your neck again.</p><p>You grind down into his lap, feeling his semi-hard cock already starting to push against his sweatpants. You wrap your arms around his neck, one hand moving up into his hair and yanking his head back so you can look down into his eyes, smiling. “Someone woke up in a mood today..” You murmur against his lips before kissing him, taking his bottom lip between your teeth and pulling back. You open your eyes when you hear a groan coming from him, his hips bucking up to meet yours as you continue to grind down into him.</p><p>You smile, one hand fisted into his hair as the other travels down his body teases the waistband of his sweatpants. "Why do you always feel the need to distract me while I'm working..." You slide your hand into his sweats, taking note of his lack of boxers. You wrap your fingers around his cock, slowly stroking him up and down as you suck and bite marks on his neck.</p><p>You live for hearing the small whimpers and moans that slip from his lips, feeling the vibration of them from the base of his throat as they leave. He starts thrusting up into your hand, his eyes fluttering closed as you tighten your grip and use his pre to move your hand faster and faster.</p><p>“I want to be inside you kitten...please..” He whispers, his fingers moving to grip the waistband of your leggings and pull them down past the curve of your ass. Smiling, you lift one leg and pull your legging off, moving yourself so that you can tease the head of his cock against your clit.</p><p>Your head drops to his shoulder as you move the tip against your soaking slit, getting his cock wet in the process. The hand in his hair loosens and moves to his shoulder to steady yourself up and start to push down against him. He lets out a low moan as you slide down, his head falling back against the couch as you bottom out.</p><p>He can feel your walls fluttering around him, squeezing and sucking him in tight. Planting one hand against the couch beside his head, and the other on his shoulder, you slowly move yourself up his shaft before slamming yourself back down, a breathless moan tumbling out of your mouth. His hands quickly find your waist, a loud moan escaping from him as you repeat his motion slowly over and over again.</p><p>He looks down to where your sweet little cunt has him sucked in, licking his lips before looking up at your flushed and fucked out face.</p><p>“Yeah? Do you like riding my cock like that?” He says, gripping your hips tighter as he feels a shiver run through your body.</p><p>“God you’re such a dirty girl aren’t you. You like when I talk to you like this” He smirks as you nod your head, moaning out and picking up the pace. One of his hands leaves your hips, moving up to your mouth and forcing 2 fingers into your mouth. You open and start to suck on them, moaning louder around them.</p><p>“Fuck yeah kitten...Ride my cock just like that..”</p><p>“You look so good with me buried balls deep inside you. You want me to cum inside you don't you? Fill this tight little pussy up…” He moans out as you nod your head, sucking and licking his fingers as you moan louder and louder.</p><p>He removes his fingers from your mouth and grabs your face, looking into your eyes as he moves one leg up to the coffee table. Kenma grabs your hips and starts pounding into you from below, holding your hips in place as he rails into you.</p><p>“God take this cock like the dirty little bitch you are..” He says loudly. You nod your head, unable to think straight as you get closer and closer to cumming.</p><p>He rocks and slams into you, chasing his own high as you feel the heat and tingles traveling throughout your body.</p><p>“Fuck daddy’s gonna cum inside that sweet little pussy. Can you cum for me? Cum on daddy’s cock kitten…” He moans out, closing his eyes as you feel his thrusts starting to fall out of rhythm.</p><p>You’re not sure why, but hearing him call himself daddy was the game ender. You start bucking your hips, moaning and screaming out as you each muscle in your body tenses and relaxes at the same time. “God! Yes daddy! Fuck…!” Tears spring to the corners of your eyes as your orgasm seems to last forever. As you finally start coming down, you hear Kenma groan, holding your hips down to him as his cum starts to fall you up. Just feeling the warmness fill you makes your whole body flutter before you collapse against him.</p><p>He slowly rubs your back lazily in circles, kissing your face, neck, shoulder, anything he can get his lips on.</p><p>You finally recover enough to stretch, pulling yourself off him and plopping down onto the couch next to him.</p><p>“.....Daddy huh?” You look at him, smiling before giggling.</p><p>A deep blush paints his face before he tucks himself back into his sweats, standing up and pushing your face to look away from him playfully.</p><p>“Oh shut up..” he grumbles, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. “You were into it anyways…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>